Poison Chocolate
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What if Harry's power was to cook? and he sent He-Of-Many-Names some Easter Chocolate? What if Tom was hidden? and Harry cured him?


**Author's note: **Heyy, this is an idea I got from RandomReader90's In The Past To Change The Future: Reading Book 5. Don't worry, I am working on my other stories too, should come out quicker – holidays start this Friday. Sorry about the slowness, not that I didn't want to update, but I have torn something in my shoulder and it absolutely kills me to type. Have to get x-rays and ultrasound on it – sucky! It feels heaps weird to have something move around in my shoulder – he he, almost said inside me…wouldn't _that _be awkward.

This story is also a way to wish you a happy Easter or any other holiday people celebrate around this time of year! Afraid I don't know much about other religions, I'm not religious myself; we just celebrate Easter as a way to be a family and to get chocolate – of course!

Don't know if I really like this, oh well, Easter is almost here – I'll revise later.

On to the story!

_**Dear the Dark Lord,**_

_** I hope you enjoy these homemade Easter chocolates I made for you. I can't wait for your triumph over the Potter Brat and the start of your rule! I'll be there for any of your needed releases … ~wink~**_

_**Love, **_

_** Your Biggest Supporter.**_

Voldemort, a.k.a – The Dark Lord, a.k.a – He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, a.k.a – You-Know-Who (**no, who?), **a.k.a – Tom Marvolo Riddle, chuckled in amusement. The letter was obviously another attempt form Bellatrix to get in his pants. She had been trying all week, and failing all week. He may be many things, and he may do many things, but he would never and has never slept with a married woman – or any woman, but he denies that fact, and no soul shall ever know.

He cast a detection charm on the chocolates, just to make sure that there was no love potion mixed in, or poison – you never know with Bellatrix's cooking. When it turned up with nothing, he shrugged and threw one into his mouth, preparing for the taste of bad cooking, but instead it tasted really good, a little sweeter than expected, but still good.

He continued eating them, until there was no chocolate left. He didn't notice the tingling sensation traveling through his body, but he did realize that he was feeling a lot better than he had in a long time. It almost felt as if he was regaining his old looks, from before he made the Horcrux's, but that wais impossible.

'Maybe chocolate is a cure for everything…' He-Of-Many-Names mused, followed closely but an amused snort. 'Who knew Lupin could be right about something?'

In central London, concealed in a hidden, Grim house, one Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting down, reminiscing about their Hogwarts years when Remus suddenly sneezed.

'Someone talken' about you Moony?' Sirius asked cheerfully.

'Must be.' Remus muttered, before starting in on their fourth year.

Before Voldemort could reply to his letter, he was panting for breath and salivating for water. He stood, intending to grab a glass of water, but fell to the floor after one step; pain tearing through his body.

'How could Bella do this?' Voldemort whispered into the nothingness. The spell came out clean, but this was clearly poison in his system.

'She didn't.' A voice answered his question.

'Who's there?' Voldemort tried to yell, but he just didn't have the energy. There was a rustling of fabric and the Harry Potter was standing in front of him, wearing tight black jeans and an emerald green button down.

'Wearing that, you could almost pass as a Slytherin, Potter.' Voldemort managed to say, just above a whisper.

'And you could almost pass as handsome … or human.' Harry replied with a grin. He obviously saw Voldemort's confused look, as he shoved a mirror in his face, and watched as Voldy gasped in wonder.

'What did you do?' Voldemort asked in surprise, face lit up – his aristocrat features gaining a smile.

'Well, I'm sure you heard from your Death Munchers who have kids in Hogwarts, but I haven't been in classes for a while.' Voldemort nodded as Harry conjured a three seater and a single seater, levitating Voldemort on to the three, and taking a seat on the single himself. 'It's because I was training myself and brainstorming ways to fulfill that stupid prophecy,' Harry notice Voldemort's wide eyes and dutifully recited, '_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either will die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' _Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the prophecy.

'Wanna know your first stuff up?' Harry asked, bouncing in his seat. Confusion crossed He-Who-Has-Many-Name's face as Harry grinned blindingly –

'You listened to a prophecy!!!!' Harry yelled as Voldemort's face contorted in pain and confusion.

'If you hadn't listened to it in the first place, it wouldn't have been set in motion. Prophecies tell only one possible future, we can always change them, for example – I could have chosen to ignore it and not go after you, which then would have meant it wouldn't be fulfilled. Truth is, I'm ignoring it now – ' Voldemort went to protest but Harry ignored him and continued on, 'the only difference is that I am going after you, because you _killed _my parents!' Voldemort's eyes held comprehension as Harry gained his breath. 'The only thing that is certain in all our lives is that we are all going to die.' Harry looked over to his enemy and saw his denial. He chuckled and walked to Voldemort's side, 'But you are dying Voldz, what do you think is happening right now?'

'How?' Voldemort whispered.

'Oh, right – we got off track. Well, when the prophecy mentioned power that you know not, or whatever, I figured that you would assume like everyone else that my life at my relatives was pampered – well it wasn't, I was less than a house-elf to them. But one skill I picked up, and am good at is cooking. No one knows this, and I am actually good at potions – I am more Slytherin than you think – I know how to hide myself.' Harry smirked at Voldemort's stunned face. 'So, I experimented, and eventually I managed to create an undetectable potion that reconnect all your Horcrux's to you, meaning no anchors, which also resulted in the way you look now, and then once that is done, it starts to kill you. I made it so that it would only seem like you were thirsty, so I could make it slow and talk to you. The pain you felt was your missing soul pieces reconnecting with you.'

'Impressive Potter.' Voldemort said, indeed feeling very thirsty.

'Yeah, guess I hid better than I thought I could. Until that day in the Ministry, the day when Sirius fell through, I hadn't realized that I had lost who I was. That's why as soon as I got back to Hogwarts I reconnected with who I am, and researched all I could, until I found a way to bring him back through. And bring him back I did – he was very grateful that I pulled him back, not because he was alive, but because he wasn't killed by drapery.' Harry chuckled. Voldemort managed a weak smile too.

After a few minutes of silence, Voldemort looked at Harry and asked –

'What now?'

'Huh?' Harry asked in confusion.

'What are you going to do now?' Voldemort clarified.

'I … don't know.' Harry answered truthfully. 'All of my life, I knew something was off about the story that my relatives told me about how my parents died, and I wanted to know so badly. Then when I found out, I also found out you were still after me, and that's what my life has been based around – I don't know what I'm gonna do now.' Harry replied, head hanging.

'I'd be in the same position. To tell you the truth, I don't really want to take over the Wizarding world. I don't know what happened, I mean – yes, I was furious about how my father left my mother to die, but I did talk to him before I murdered him – I was actually exchanging letters with him, he told me about what she did, but that if he did know about me, he would have stayed, or taken me and left, but he didn't know, she had concealed it. Then, in my sixth year – same age as you are now, I was planning to go see him and my grandparents for the Summer. When I didn't ask Headmaster Dippet to stay over summer, like I had every other year, Dumbledore started asking questions. I told him the truth, and I swear I saw something malicious flash through his eyes, but I ignored it. Yes, I did open the chamber that year, but I didn't ask the snake to hurt anyone, I let her out to eat and stretch, and no one was hurt – until near the end of the year when my mind went blank and when I started to remember – _anything _again, I was standing above Myrtle's dead body with my diary in hand, and I felt different. I wanted to blame it on someone, on someone who wasn't fully human – Hagrid, and it kept getting worse.' Voldemort sighed in sorrow. 'I fully regret everything that has happened during my years of madness, I deserve to die. I need to repay the world for what I have done. Don't judge those who follow me, they truly are my friends, and there is something off about them too, they are not the same as when they first came to me. Harry – thank you for everything and – I am sorry, for everything.' Voldemort looked down to the floor, tears falling down his features, reflected on Harry as well.

'Do you have a mortar, pestle and cauldron?' Harry questioned.

'In the corner cupboard, why?' Voldemort asked, his sorrowful face looking at Harry as he set up the requested tools on a conjured table and started to bring out potion ingredients and knives.

'I can't do it – I can't watch you die. It obviously wasn't you who did all that, and I refuse to let you die!' Harry hissed as he started mixing a potion together.

Voldemort's eyes widened as he watched Harry make what must be an antidote.

'But I deserve it; I should have fought whatever did this.' Voldemort protested.

'This obviously wasn't the imperious curse, you couldn't have fought it.' Harry answered gently and he poured the liquid down his ex-enemy's throat.

As they waited for the last affects of the poison to wear off, Voldemort told Harry one last thing.

'When I first opened the chamber, I found a library and a journal, it was Salazar's. It told of how he was actually a Muggleborn himself, and he didn't want to keep them out of the school, but to bring them in early, because of what his parents did to him when he preformed accidental magic. The others agreed, but they disagreed on the method of how to do it. He never actually left the school, somewhere in history, it all got blown out of proportion and that stupid rivalry and the stereotypes started.' Harry nodded, listening intently to the tale. 'He actually married Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric married Helga Hufflepuff. Godric and Helga had one child, which, if the tapestries in the library are anything to go by, eventually led into both the Potter and Longbottom families. Salazar and Rowena on the other hand, they had twins, one male and the other female. The male line led down to the Gaunts, but the female line led down to the Evans, as in Lily Potter-Evans.' Voldemort sat and chuckled at Harry's expression.

'Hey cuz,' Tom said as Harry looked at him in wonder.

'I…have a…family.' Harry whispered as tears slid down his face.

'Always,' Tom answered as he cradled the sobbing boy in his arms.

'Shhh, you don't need to hide anymore.'

'It's kinda good to know that I don't get my parseltounge abilities from some messed up magic rebound.' Harry chuckled after a while.

'Yep, the only person who ever knew was Severus. He told me after her death. He saw her once, talking to a garden snake in the park near their homes. Quite the little spy he was, even back then.' Tom chuckled heartily.

'Wonder who's side he was actually on?' Harry mused.

'Who knows, probably his own.' Tom replied, conjuring tea.

In an office, surrounded by floating objects in jars, sat a man dressed in black.

'_Lily, I miss you, see you soon_.' Severus Snape sighed as he looked over his letter once more, not before sneezing though.

'Someone talking bout you Sev?' James Potter asked from his and Lily's portrait.

'Possibly Prongs.' Severus replied as he looked back to the letter.

'Sev, I wish you would have told Harry all of this face to face, before he went to face Voldemort.' Lily sighed as she looked at her blood-brother.

'I couldn't Lilz, you know that.' Severus replied as he read his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know that this may seem weird, but I am leaving all of my possessions to you. The only reason I acted like I did towards you was because of my mask. I know you know what I mean, let yourself free Harry. I am very proud of you. Once upon a time I loved your mother, but as the years went on, it turned into a love between a brother and sister, in fact, we became blood siblings. Yes, that means I am your uncle. I am sorry for everything I have put you through, but I want you know that I love you and am proud of you. I was always on your side. The reason I am telling you this now is because I am dying. I went for a check-up at St Mungos, and something abnormal turned up, but they didn't know what, so I went to a Muggle doctor, and it turned out that I have stage 3 lung cancer. I guess all the potion fumes got to me, but anyway – not even wizards can cure cancer. It fact, it is very rare for a wizard to get cancer, so there really is no hope. Please do not be sad, for I can be with my sister again. I will be watching over you, as will the rest of your family. I have left my memories for you in my pensive, please watch them, and could you please lay me to rest next to my sister in the graveyard behind Potter Manor._

_Love always,_

_ Severus Tobias Snape-Evans_

_P.S Don't trust Dumbledore, he is not what he seems._

Severus let a tear slide down his face as he felt the pain from the cancer, he shook his head, refusing to die like this, he drank the poison, whispering into the air –

'Love you Harry…'

'How are we going to let everyone know that you didn't kill me?' Tom asked.

'The prophecy said I was going to vanquish the Dark Lord.' Harry grinned after a few minutes.

'But you didn't,' Tome said confused.

'Oh, but I did. Voldemort is dead. I just happened to bring Tom Riddle back in the process.' Tom and Harry laughed at this, not knowing that Fawkes, being his sneaky self, had projected their entire meeting to the Death Eaters, the Ministry, 12 Grimmuld Place and Hogwarts.

**A/N: **I so didn't plan for this to turn out as it had. I'm gonna write another version that has Voldemort die for those who want that. Hope you enjoyed it and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!


End file.
